This invention relates to toys, and more specifically, to toys embodying a walking mechanism.
Recent years have seen a great influx of proposals for walking mechanisms for such toy items as dolls, robots, etc. While certain of the proposals have been successfully implemented and have achieved commercial success, because of the compound movement of two legs required by the same, all too often the mechanisms have been extremely complex and therefore relatively expensive to manufacture and embody in a toy.